Optical (i.e., transport) networks and the like (e.g., Dense Wavelength Division Multiplexed (DWDM), Optical Transport Network (OTN), Ethernet, and the like) at various layers are deploying control plane systems and methods. Control planes provide automatic allocation and management of network resources in an end-to-end manner. Example control planes may include Automatically Switched Optical Network (ASON) as defined in ITU-T G.8080/Y.1304, Architecture for the automatically switched optical network (ASON) (February 2005), the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference; Generalized Multi-Protocol Label Switching (GMPLS) Architecture as defined in IETF Request for Comments (RFC): 3945 (October 2004) and the like, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference; Optical Signaling and Routing Protocol (OSRP) from Ciena Corporation which is an optical signaling and routing protocol similar to PNNI (Private Network-to-Network Interface) and MPLS; or any other type control plane for controlling network elements at multiple layers, and establishing connections therebetween. Control planes are configured to establish end-to-end signaled connections such as Subnetwork Connections (SNCs) in ASON or OSRP, and Label Switched Paths (LSPs) in GMPLS and MPLS. Control planes are configured to compute paths, to route/signal the SNCs/LSPs, and program the underlying hardware accordingly.
As part of path computation, the control plane requires the distribution of the network topology to all participating nodes. At the photonic layer (Layer 0), there is a configuration where drop ports (Optical Channel (OCH)) are not connected/fibered to all line ports (Optical Multiplex Section (OMS)). This information is required by the control plane to compute and program paths properly. The conventional approach in control plane networks is to broadcast the complete connectivity at the photonic layer, i.e., OMS< >OMS and OMS< >OCH ports along with the corresponding spectral constraints (available/used wavelengths, spectrum, etc.). Disadvantageously, this leads to a large amount of flooding across the control plane network because there can be a large number of ports on the access side. That is, flooding of connectivity between OMS and OCH significantly increases the routing database size leading to higher congestion and lower performance.